Villain Attempts ll
Villain Attempts ll is the eleventh episode of Endless Possible Shorts And a sequel to Villain Attempts Script We see an explosion happen in an alleyway and two people come out with soot all over them and they shook it off Jaune: Ok so that failed Todd: No Shit Sherlock Jaune: Ok we will succeed eventually Todd: Go knock yourself out Attempt 1. Jaune is driving a car but it get knocked and crashed into a stop light Attempt 2. Jaune is trying to start a fire Jaune: Come on I need to ignite the propane tank to blow city hall! Jaune gives up and Than he is on fire Jaune: Jesus Fucking Christ put it out! Attempt 3. Jaune throws a small spear a Manny who just backhands it back at Jaune knocking him down Jaune: Ow! Attempt 4. Todd: Why I’m here Jaune: Easy cause I need someone to see there every move since I’m driving Todd: Ok also Maguro is walking in the streets Jaune: Eh Screw it Jaune press the gas pedal and go the fastest as possible and Maguro stop the truck crushing both Jaune: Son Of a bitch Attempt 5. Jaune brings out a gun and points it at Crystal Jaune: Now to An AC crush Jaune Crystal: Can someone help him also why an AC on him there wasn’t one on the building when I saw before Attempt 6. Jaune is seen at a bank with a pillow case as a mask Jaune: Alright put the money in the bag put it in Bank Employee: Your facing the wrong way Jaune: Oh put it in! Bank Employee: Would it b- Suddenly Murder Man,Murder Man X,Mega Maid,Spider Man, And Ink Brute burst in Person No.9: Everybody get down and piss your pants! Jaune: What are people scared about Jaune get hit by a shot by Murder Man Attempt 7. We see Jaune filming a video with a bomb in the background Jaune: Well If you se– A train runs over Jaune Attempt 8. Todd: Why you did that Jaune: What Todd: Why you taped an Apple Watch to a firecracker to a Xbox Power Brick Jaune: To fake a bomb A cinder block hit the two Attempt 9. Jaune: Got a Rocket about to hit right about no- A soccer ball hits Jaune knocking him off the building Jaune: Ow. Attempt 10. FINALE! Jaune: Ok Todd this will be it the plan that works! Todd: Ok let that will happen what would the plan be Jaune: Well I’ll explain We cut to sketches of them and the plan Jaune: First step we plant the fake bomb at the bank Todd: Yeah like they won’t smell the bullshit Jaune: Shut Up back on track next step we break through the sides and extract it and third step will be to put it in the truck the one I gave extra protection Todd: Is it the one with max pads Jaune: Haha real funny Todd Todd: Like your plans Jaune: Let Just Do this We cut to them with ski masks and walking to the bank Jaune: Todd plant the bomb Todd: I telling you to keep you from high hopes being crushed spectrally Todd walks in front of the bank and put the bomb on a trolley and in a push it enters the building Person No.5: Ah! Jaune: Now Jaune started to break open the side of the bank with a chainsaw Pickaxe and than open it up to reveal the money Jaune: Todd help me get the money Todd: Sure. Todd And Jaune grab the money and bags it up and put it outside the wall Jaune: Ok we have 50 bags now Murder Man and Murder Man X go in between the two Murder Man: Give us the bags and we won’t kill you Jaune: NEVER! Murder Man Kick Jaune to the ground Murder Man X: How about you Todd: Uh Jaune: No he would say no Murder Man shoots a fully charged shot at Jaune hurting him even more causing him to cough tons of blood Murder Man: Ready to get the money Jaune: Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne-Never… Murder Man stomps on Jaune back causing him to cough more blood Todd: Look take the money. Jaune: Wh– Todd: Shut Up Murder Man and Murder Man X grabs the bags and go into a van and drives away Jaune: A-a-f-f-t-t-t-e-e-r t-t-t-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-e-e-m-m-m Todd: Fine But I’ll drive you need to rest Jaune: I’-I’-I’-I’m F-f-fi-n-n-e-e-e Jaune crawls into the car and Jaune also go into the car and drives after them Mega Maid: Murder Man a car driving after us and it not the police Murder Man: Just need to drive off but Murder Man X make sure that they won’t do anything Murder Man X: Ok Murder Man X go on top of the car and shoots at the car Todd: Crap! We getting barbombed by them and getting screwed by screws Todd look behind him to see Jaune gone from his seat Todd: Jaune! We see Jaune in top of the car with a rocket launcher Murder Man X: Oh Shit Jaune: Yippee Kay Ya motherfucker Jaune shoot the rocket at the van destroying it and knocking Murder Man X pieces around the city block and the van stops and police cars surround them Murder Man: Ok we should give X the upgrades for the season finale of Tournament Arc Brooklyn Guy: Oh Shut Up! We see police officers at Jaune and Todd but they aren’t arrested than they drive with Jaune in bandages and an arm cast Jaune: Well I hoped we didn’t had to go to the hospital today but oh well Todd: Well you been beaten up a bit but we can pay for it Jaune: I think I might’ve brain damage but how? Todd: Well I Got Life Insurance On you And with your constantly getting injuries it pays decently not to mentioned a I snag three bags before going into the chase Jaune: Thanks for that Todd: Anything for a friend We cut outside the car and it drives off and the episode ends here Trivia * If it wasn’t bashed into your skull this is the sequel to Villain Attempts Category:Jaune Episodes Category:Todd Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Endless Possible Shorts